The Statistics and Research Support Services Shared Resource for the Mayo Clinic Cancer Center (MCCC) provides statistical collaboration and data management support. The Shared Resources is comprised of 2 major groups: (I) a Clinical Trials Group responsible for cancer clinical trials and associated translational research, together with patient and public education research projects, and (II) a new Population Science Group responsible for providing statistical collaboration and data management support for translational research in cancer observational studies, including both genetic and molecular epidemiology, imaging, and laboratory research, as well as future bio-informatics initiatives.